


Merde, Ą-Class Grenade!

by Filigranka



Category: Languages (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Dialogue, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: As the famous quote (and the prompt) says: "We don’t just borrow words; on occasion, English has pursued other languages down alleyways to beat them unconscious and rifle their pockets for new vocabulary."





	Merde, Ą-Class Grenade!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/gifts).



‘You ripped French apart with this ridiculous pronunciation you had grabbed at the beginning, but did not take any good curses? Really?’ German sighed heavily. ‘Why I am even allied with you?’

‘French deserved this. They turned their back on us, joined the Romanian language league!’

‘And you took half of their vocabulary, but no decent curses! What does it make you?’

‘A gentleman?’

‘Without the proper formal pronouns? More like a foolwiththeobsessionaboutthepast...’

‘Was that a single word?’

‘Yes, of cou—dodge!’ The consonants cluster’ grenade landed on their feet. ‘Slavic Alliance is attacking! Prepare the modern tech jargon internationalisms!’

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I wrote it for Multifandom Drabble Exchange, but the reveal time was in the middle of my holiday trip and I missed it - and then, being me, I was hesitating and hesitating with posting it, because giving such a little treat feels strange outside the exchange? 
> 
> So, long story short: belated treat is very late and I hope you still like your drabble exchange prompts.
> 
> N. beta-ed this and told me to stop "hamletising" about posting it, and I'm very grateful for both.


End file.
